3:41
by Wintersia
Summary: Kita sudah mencapai bagian akhir dari lagu, sayangnya aku masih akan terus mendekapmu. — Kuroko/Momoi. For Tetsuya Kuroko's birthday.


**disclaimer:** i don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.

**warning:** canon, ooc, cheesy, lompat-lompat(?) i am sorry huhu.

**special for tetsuya's birthday**

* * *

><p>・<p>

・

**enjoy**

・

・

* * *

><p>Gadis itu menerobos masuk ke jarak pandangnya, cantik dan bersemi seperti tunas-tunas muda yang bertransformasi menjadi kumpulan bunga bermahkota cerah. Yang ini mahkotanya berwarna merah jambu, dan untuk sepersekian detik, satu dua helaan napas Kuroko dicuri tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu.<p>

Semburat malu-malu itu tergambar tipis di pipi putih yang menggoda Kuroko untuk mencubitnya. Hal yang tentu saja tidak ia lakukan, mengingat ia pun sedikit kurang suka diperlakukan bak anak kecil, tetapi tentu Kuroko tidak dapat memungkirinya; Momoi begitu manis.

Jadi satu senyuman lembut itu Kuroko berikan sebagai pujian non-verbal untuk Momoi, dan gadis itu tersenyum lebar, dengan jantung yang semakin riuh berdebar. Warna putih itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan pas dan Momoi menjelma bak lukisan di dunia nyata, memukau Kuroko lagi dan lagi dengan pesona musim seminya.

Ia mengenal frasa yang bernama jatuh berkali-kali.

* * *

><p><em>"Aku bersedia."<em>

_"Aku bersedia."_

* * *

><p>Lelaki berambut biru muda itu berjalan, menjauh, dan Momoi menghitung langkah yang diambilnya dalam diam.<p>

Rasa sesak itu ada, merampas rongga di paru-parunya, dan ia memilih menikmati rasa itu dalam kesendirian. Terus, terus menjauh, dan Momoi dapat merasakan efek _blur_ pada pemandangan punggung Kuroko yang kian mengecil adanya.

Bukan, bukan karena terlupanya sebuah janji, lebih karena seharusnya ada punggung-punggung lain menyertai si bayangan, dan pemandangan itu terenggut dalam usia yang masih hijau.

Momoi menyembunyikan manik merah jambunya dalam kelopak rapat-rapat, kedua tangannya mencoba membentengi air yang—sayangnya—masih merembes keluar, dan punggung Kuroko masih menatapnya.

* * *

><p><em>"Maaf karena membuatmu menangis."<em>

_"Maaf karena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis."_

* * *

><p>Mereka berangkat dari satu jalan yang sama, dan kemudian memilih simpang yang berbeda.<p>

Mimpinya sama, yang berbeda adalah dengan siapa mereka berjuang meraihnya. Yang satu menetap di sisi teman sepermainan sejak kecil, yang satu menemukan tempatnya untuk menyokong cahaya barunya.

Hari-hari itu berjalan dengan biasa, di mana Momoi menajamkan indera penglihatannya selagi menganalisis data tim lawan, dan Kuroko mengusap peluh yang berlomba-lomba jatuh selagi menyantap porsi latihannya.

Kemudian mereka memikirkan satu sama lain, tidak sering tapi ada, bersama pembicaraan rahasia dengan Nigou maupun pelukan erat pada boneka pemberian seseorang beberapa waktu silam.

Dan Momoi teramat mengingat siapa yang memberikannya; lelaki dengan presensi di bawah rata-rata, tenang, dan matanya begitu hidup ketika bermain basket—lebih hidup lagi bersama basketnya yang sekarang.

Momoi mencintai Kuroko dan basketnya, dan justru karena itulah ia tidak akan menyerah.

* * *

><p><em>"Kami akan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang."<em>

_"Kami tidak akan kalah semudah itu."_

* * *

><p>Suara pluit yang ditiup oleh wasit, hiruk-pikuk dari bangku penonton, papan skor dengan digit angka yang berdekatan, nama Seirin yang dielu-elukan. Mereka semua meneriakkan euforia kemenangan.<p>

Aomine menyeringai, Kise tertawa lebar, Murasakibara tersenyum sambil menjangkau kotak _pocky_nya, Midorima menyembunyikan senyuman tipis di sela-sela jari yang digunakan untuk menaikkan kacamatanya, dan semuanya menyaksikan bagaimana tangan Kuroko dijabat erat oleh Akashi.

Warna-warni itu, Momoi sangat mengenalnya, semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka indah, penuh keajaiban, dan kini mereka kembali bersama.

Momoi tertawa, namun ia merasa pipinya basah di saat yang bersamaan.

Kuroko menatapnya. Lazuardi itu terang dan lembut, juga menyimpan banyak hal yang menanti untuk dilontarkan. Hanya untuk Momoi dan begitu saja, gadis merah jambu itu mengerti.

Momoi kembali membiarkan dirinya menangis di hadapan Kuroko, namun yang ini adalah epilog dari fase berlumur air mata pada suatu malam di saat mereka masih menyandang seragam SMP Teikou.

* * *

><p><em>"Selamat, Tetsu-kun!"<em>

_"Terima kasih, Momoi-san."_

* * *

><p>Perhatian merupakan satu dari sekian kata yang terselip dalam kamus perbendaharaan ajektif Tetsuya Kuroko karangan Satsuki Momoi. Sederhana, dan tidak terlalu kentara sebenarnya—tipikal Kuroko, tetapi Momoi bahagia dan menyukainya.<p>

Biasa, tetapi kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan luar biasa.

Kebersamaan mereka diisi dengan hal-hal kecil yang manis dan umum dilakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan lain di luar sana, tetapi itu semua tidak merubah kenyataan kalau mereka teramat menikmatinya.

Obrolan ringan di sela-sela seruputan dua gelas _milkshake_—rasa _vanilla_ dan _cherry_, _plushie_ yang dimenangkan dari permainan DDR, kue ulang tahun yang cara pembuatannya diajarkan oleh Kagami, lagu kesukaan yang sengaja diputar berulang-ulang, semarak kembang api di langit malam tahun baru, bola basket dalam kesenggangan waktu yang mereka punya.

Kejutannya, mereka telah menjalaninya selama bertahun-tahun, dan siap diakhiri untuk memulai ke jenjang yang lebih suci.

* * *

><p><em>"Maukah menikah denganku?"<em>

_"Ya, aku mau."_

* * *

><p>Perak rembulan masih setia menyinari sepasang figur yang berdansa dengan tempo perlahan—hasil yang ditempuh dari latihan, dan alunan lagu telah berhenti dimainkan tetapi mereka masih ingin menjelajah dalam kenangan.<p>

Tangan lelaki itu masih setia mendekap pinggangnya, memberikan kehangatan yang membuat Momoi ingin menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Momoi dapat menghidu aroma yang khas menguar dari tubuh Kuroko. Manis dan menjerat, mungkin _vanilla_, entahlah. Nyaman dan menenangkan, itulah rasanya. Mendongak sedikit, dan lihatlah ia.

Kuroko bukanlah cahaya, tetapi Momoi dapat melihat berkasnya di balik langit biru muda nan teduh yang bersemayam di matanya.

Dan mata itu kini ditujukan pada Momoi, untuk selamanya.

Sedangkan Kuroko, ia menyadari bahwa sepasang mata di hadapannya mulai dihinggapi kabut samar yang menghalangi kejernihan merah jambunya.

"Ada apa?" Kelembutan suaranya _plus_ kekhawatiran yang samar-samar mengisi suara itu membuat Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya dan lekas-lekas menyamakan kembali irama langkahnya dengan Kuroko.

Terharu adalah jawabannya. Dalam setiap dentuman jantungnya yang menguat acapkali Momoi berdekatan dengan Kuroko, Momoi akui ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini dalam mencintai seseorang.

Dan cinta itu kini ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Tetsu-kun!" jawabnya dengan nada riang yang sudah Kuroko hafal.

Kuroko diingatkan dengan derai demi derai air mata Momoi sebelumnya. Dengan Kuroko, selalu ada ucapan penenang, usapan lembut di kepala dan pelukan ringan untuk meredakan tangis Momoi, dan Kuroko tidak pernah membencinya. Berapa kali pun ia melihat Momoi bersimbah air mata, semuanya tidak pernah memengaruhi kesempurnaan Satsuki Momoi di matanya barang seujung kuku pun.

Ah iya, walaupun terlambat, sudah waktunya bagi Kuroko untuk tidak lagi memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan 'Momoi-san'. Sudah seharusnya begitu, semenjak Kuroko mengganti nama belakang gadis itu menjadi Satsuki Kuroko.

Jadi Kuroko merengkuhnya lebih dekat, masih dalam dansanya, menyentuhkan ujung bibirnya di puncak kepala bermahkota merah jambu. Menghirup aroma bunga satsuki—sama seperti nama gadisnya, kemudian turun perlahan-lahan dan mendaratkan satu kecupan yang lebih intens di bibir ranum gadis itu.

Satu bulir air mata menetes di wajah bak porselen gadis yang dipujanya, _mereka sudah tahu yang ini adalah efek berlebih dari kebahagiaan_.

Dan kali ini Kuroko tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghapusnya.

* * *

><p><em>"Aku mencintai Satsuki-san."<em>

_"Aku mencintai Tetsu-kun."_

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Tetsuya!~**

bgm: waltz no. 2 by dmitri shostakovich. durasi sekitar 3 menitan and that's where the title came from hehe /plak/. aku suka lagunya :'3

maaf kalau banyak cacatnya. dibuat saat ngantuk dan galau akibat spoiler yang bertaburan di twitter orz. komentar sama kritik apapun saya tunggu dengan senang hati di kolom review. :)

aaand once again, happy birthday tetsu bby :*


End file.
